


Cheshire Sisters Double Feature

by Lt_Itzalova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Other, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Itzalova/pseuds/Lt_Itzalova
Summary: Two short stuffing-centric fetish stories starring the Hex Maniac Shea Belladonna and her sister Kaitlyn, who's mostly just along for the ride. Mostly.





	Cheshire Sisters Double Feature

The polished crystal between Shea’s hands glinted against the light, her long, painted fingernails pressed to the sphere’s surface like a ghost would grip a soul on their way to hell. Oh what infinite reality it represented and contained, like a microcosm of space and time. The Hex Maniac’s hollow eyes reflected the surface as the two abyssal vessels gazed unwaveringly at one another. To reach into the realm of the spirits and tap into their forbidden infinite knowledge she would rend fragments of her very soul, the immortal portion of her metaphysical self granted by Arceus to inhabit this mortal shell. She could once again almost hear it, the miasmatic haze parting aside to let her senses attune with that which only the greatest witches and mystics could, beckoning her name! Her lips tensing into a shaky grin, almost certain that something resonating with her immortal being was reaching from some unspoken great beyond to her! Yes, finally! She could hear it! It was-

“Shea Titania Belladonna, would you put that thing away for five minutes? Have you even been listening to me?” the crystal ball slipped from Shea’s hands, rolling to the other end of the table, clattering against a tidy placement of silverware. She cursed under her breath, having to be pulled back into the realm of reality didn’t just mean having to face crushing truths it bore but it meant having to be with the person that voice belonged to. “Hey, honestly, I’m not doing this to spite you, sis, I’m doing it for you!” Shea’s eyes slid over to the side of the Kitchen to her sister, a small blonde using a step stool to reach the cooking range and wearing a colorful frilled apron over her usual pink dress. 

As Shea was forced to come back in contact with the real world’s sensations there was at least one thing welcomed: Kate’s cooking was always more desirable than the sound of her voice. If anything it was enough to earn the Hex Maniac’s attention just due to the smaller girl being the only thing between Shea and whatever was producing such aromas of simmering, greasy meat and sugared bread. Crossing her arms Shea lowered herself into the makeshift nest of purple gown fabric supported by breast flesh she’d made, letting her sister continue.

“I know that the whole meet and greet thing yesterday didn’t work but you can still totally make friends around here!” her sister’s smile had enough worry that it was clear she didn’t believe that “Why bother? This is all temporary, sister, you should try doing what I do.” “Sitting in your room and spending all your money on expensive underwear and candles?” Shea’s uncombed hairs stood up on end “W-what!? No, no, I’m making my contracts with the world of the dead now in preparation! I-it won’t matter how many friends you have now! If you don’t make your pacts then you’re all equal in death!” the look of worry Kate had only increased as her pale sibling ranted, but not for the reasons Shea hoped.

Kate furrowed her brow as she went back to cooking. “I just feel like you’d be happier if you had some people to interact with who knew what you looked like, I mean like, from the neck up, because me and mom and dad have all told you how much you have going for you up there.” she sighed, sliding some browned sausages from her pan to a small dish. “Ugghhh, they always used to say that, geez, are you gonna make me call home and make them say they’re my friends too? B-b-because I might actually keel over at that level of embarrassment.” what was supposed to sound like a firm command came out more like an awkward plea as Shea pressed her fingertips together and sulked in hopes of hiding her blush from her sister. Unfortunately Kait had decades of training in dealing with this and shut down her big sister’s pouting: slipping the plate of still-hot fried meat in front of her sister.

“He-eeey, Shea, look, just like mom used to maaaake.” Kait chimed. Shea tried to avert her gaze but her eyes betrayed her, she could only pretend to be more interested in the ceiling fan for so long before stealing a glance. Oh no, it really was just like mother’s cooking, an arrangement of curved sausages, browned evenly and arranged in a flower. Her vision shot at the plate in front of her once more, enough to look closer and confirm her fear: Kait got every detail down, it even had a little face and was smiling right at her! Shea couldn’t help but feel a little slighted, or perhaps she wanted to, seeing as she couldn’t really find a reason to be offended, but still, how DARE her sister do this? Obviously she had to do something about this, it was probably a mockery of their mother’s cooking, or maybe it was actively mocking HERSELF, yeah! Though she couldn’t hurt Kait’s feelings either, she did go through the work of making this sausage Sunflora and her sibling could just be so sensitive. If only there were some way to do away with the mocking meat grin AND appease the needs of her emotional sister at once!

Kait watched quietly, the time Shea spent having her usual internal monologues at breakfast meats gave the younger sister plenty of time to set up the next course to cook on the stovetop and to take a seat opposite of her sibling to observe the proceedings. As usual the goth made a series of faces while probably talking to herself and trying to make the decision on eating into something deep and dramatic and making the predictable decision: Kait tried not to smile too widely as Shea made a determined face and lifted her fork. Within no time her sister was digging in while possessing a fire in her eyes she only seemed to let show when facing a meal or her weird occult hobbies.

Of course, even if it was a bit of a challenge, even if she burned her mouth a little on the still-hot food Shea wouldn’t let a couple of wieners challenge her conviction! She’d built her whole burusera side business on it, after all! The conviction, of course. Not that she’d learned this particular style of swallowing whole on her own, either, nor did she like the idea of having to show her most secret and refined techniques to her pure little sister but there was half a Tepig worth of meat in front of her and now that she was committed to finishing it she couldn’t bear the thought of letting it get cold! 

The way Shea was choking down the sizable platter set before her like it’d disappear any second was, well, fitting of a girl who’s eating habits exceeded her social habits by a mile. If anything Kait had seen even some of her sister’s ghost-type companions with better table manners, if only marginally in the case of a few. The way the messy-haired girl choked down sausages with ravenous, drooling dedication was kind of cute in its own way, though, sort of like an Arcanine that still thought it was an itty-bitty Growlithe! Kait pressed her hands to her cheeks, the comparison was almost enough to make her squeal as she thought of it and looked at Shea. To keep from getting overwhelmed she stood up and went back to her cooking.

Just as it seemed like she was nearing the end Shea’s focus was broken by the sound of jingling. It must have been that stupid novelty egg timer Kait bought, the one shaped like a Blissey, the one she insists on using whenever she cooks, ugh. Kait was always impractical and fixated on cutesy things like that but she was a pretty decent chef, enough so that Shea felt obligated to return to stuffing her face with sausage and zero in hard enough out of a sense of obligation. Her little sister was a pain, a bit of a drama queen and always dragged her out to watch her fairy types perform in beauty contests but if there was one thing that her girly hobbies were actually good for it was that she took care of the house and cooked so well it was sometimes almost like they’d never moved out from home!

The unkempt occultist didn’t miss a beat: she scarfed down the last of the family-sized portion of simmered meat and didn’t even pause to inspect the new source of tautness in her dress before she was attacking the first short stack of specialty homemade hazel and walnut pancakes. It was getting hard for Kait not to comment on the way her sibling was just inhaling everything in front of her, seeing the usually grim and sullen girl turning her cold, unwavering energy to rampant devouring was just too cute! The fairy-type trainer wiped a trail of drool from the corner of her mouth, at the sight of her sister being cute, of course, not the smell of her cooking. Actually something smelled off to her, almost like...smoke?

Shea looked up from her carb-crammed breakfast for only long enough to see the miasmatic haze her sister was fighting against, well, she also took a moment to silently wish the cloud engulfing her was something a little more sinister or supernatural than burnt flour but then it was right back to these pancakes that she’d been so focused on! A question raised in her mind as to whether it was pancakes that had started off this bout of gluttony but her internal logic was more than willing to turn a blind eye for sake of being able to force ever more of the savory-sweet, half-inch thick discs into her throat as they appeared before her. At this point nothing could stop her, not herself, not the light strain she was feeling within her, not the distant voice that was probably fragments of a conscience trying to lecture her like everyone else in this world did.

“Shea? Sis? Sheaaaaa?” Kait chimed, prodding her sister’s middle. A solid twenty minutes had passed since that little near-oven-fire incident, twenty minutes and five short stacks, and around ten inches of abdominal radius, even. Shea’s eyes had that sort of distant, empty look to them when she was in this fugue state, like Kait should...probably seek help but looking just a bit lower her sister’s soft-yet-stuffed middle was just too adorable to ignore. Her prodding gave way to an open palm spread over one side, her sister’s gorging not interrupted in the slightest as Kait’s eyes glazed over in a way all too similar. “Ahaaa, if you eat like that you won’t even taste them, taste the love I cooked in to every single one.” another hand joined in, fondling the front of her sister’s belly through her dress, pressing in gently as the sensation of firmness was easily present and it only took a moderate amount of pressure to elicit a raucous belch from her sister that hardly slowed her down.

By now each girl was in their own little world, Shea, blinded to anything but whatever sat before her looking edible and her sister tittering and groping at the monster of her own making, kneading, pressing and heaving a terribly distended stomach all with an uncanny, wry grin marring her otherwise graceful appearance. The sound of utensils clattering and intestines grumbling was sweeter than any Pokemon beauty contest she’d ever experience, the oh-so-subtle view of her sister’s stomach engorging with each swallow, pulling up material from her dress better than any performance she’d seen even having attended meetings of the elite in sheer cuteness in the Pokemon world. “Ehehehe, oh, it almost looks as though you could fit a Koffing in there, sis...or, hm, given your tastes that might be in the cards…” Kait turned her head to the side, resting her head against Shea’s increasingly upset middle, toes curling in her cute little one-buckle shoes.

Shea groggily raised her head, reflex making her wipe a few spots of drool and syrup from one cheek. The room around her came back into focus as she blinked. It felt like she’d been knocked out harder than any meditation-and-incense spirit journey she’d ever tried to go on. She lurched, trying to clutch her stomach as a series of painful cramps hit her like a ton of bricks, only for one hand to cup the back of her sister’s head and press it to her domed stomach. “Ah, s-sis what are y- I mean, uh, h-h-how dare you, Kait!” her trembling words coming out with the inflection of a question as her eyes busied themselves elsewhere: investigating the damage of the table before her, a woefully familiar scene for the gothic gal, as was the stinging in her abdomen accompanied by the added pressure of her small big sister.

Kait looked up, half-lidded eyes and a finger tracing the outer rim of her sister’s navel through her dress. “Yanno, even if you can’t make any friends I’ll always take care of ya’, sis.” she chimed in an uncharacteristically mellow and lilting tone. Kait tried to stand, both up for herself and on her legs but both efforts crumbled almost immediately. “Wh- you, a-as if! I’d ra-URRRP, o-oooh… Well uh, actually maybe we can just this once stay like this for a while. You’re the one who did this to me so helping ease my, um, internal torment, t-that’s also your job now! But after that get off of me, okay?...P-please?” Kait nodded, rubbing her face into her sibling’s abdomen even further. “Oh, whatever you say, as long as this can last just a bit longer.” she sighed contently, mind filling with recipe ideas and ever-more engorged caricatures of her sister.

\----------------------------------

The dimly lit corridor in the contest hall was the best and only solace Shea knew from these childish and inane contests. The bright colors, the obsession over glitz and splendor, that upbeat top 10 pop track playlist blaring from the auditorium speakers, the Hex Maniac might not have gotten a glimpse into the underwold proper yet but she was near certain part of it looked like this. Were it not for this hiding place for her to sulk in the premise of attending these contests alone would be too much for her to bear. Arms crossed under her burgeoning chest Shea narrowed her sleep-deprived eyes, cursing her sister for dragging her along to these stupid flashy outings.

Right as she was mentally listing the time and effort she’d need to make a voodoo doll of her little sister Kait came striding through the doors from the auditorium, the atmosphere of cheers and dazzling light leaking into the hall for a moment, causing Shea to grumble and cover her eyes.

“Ugh, finally, there’s no way that performances only take five minutes! You left your own sister in a dusty hallway for like, half an hour!” Shea had to hunch over to seethe at Kait: their contrast in height being nearly a two to one ratio with the Fairy Tale Girl trailing so far behind. For what Shea had in physical endowments, vertical and otherwise Kait made up for with a charisma that blew her sister’s out of the water, the short blonde’s smile staying the same since she’d entered. 

“Oh, you know I needed to go first this time so I needed another five to prep, and I actually had to call in favors to let you sit here instead of the auditorium. The Pokemon Contest committees haven’t been too keen on you since you set off that fire alarm to leave early you know.” Kait replied in a calm and even fashion, a measured and practiced response but Shea was certain it was her sister just pretending to be calm to get her mad. “Yeah, w-well why do you even make me come to these then if they hate me so much? I never wanna come to these anyway! When can we go?” Shea stammered out in what was, in her head, an evenly restrained manner.

Kait wanted to acknowledge how cute Shea looked, getting all red in the face, shaking as she was, but she knew she had to be delicate with her poor sister. “Well, being that I went first we’ve got a few more performances before I go up for the judging ceremony. Say, about, thirty minutes?” “Thirty minutes!? That’s like, literally forever! I’ll die here from exposure!” “Figuratively forever, Shea. Besides, I think I’ve an idea on how to keep you busy.” Kait reached her hand upwards to her sister, leading her down the unlit halls.

“This better be worth it, Kait, I had a seance planned tonight and now my mindset is going to be off and I haven’t meditated and uh…” Shea ranted, not taking care to even notice the doors they’d passed through into a new room until her little sister left her to hit the lights. As they flickered on the Hex Maniac recoiled, a graceless, shrill shriek leaving her lips before her eyes began to adjust.

Shea’s eyes were met with a banquet hall that was so dazzling she had to blame part of it in the blinding lights she was still adjusting to. The room was equipped to accommodate dozens of people with some exceedingly lavish hors d’oeuvres and light fare. The spotless cutlery, the rose tablecloths, the tacky half-scale Swanna ice sculpture centerpiece, the whole thing would have usually made her sick for offending her aesthetic tastes but with how she gawked there was no mistaking that it appealed to her other tastes. Kait tugged her along once more, bringing her big sister to the end of one of the tables.

“Alright, snap out of it, Shea, please. We know it’ll be trouble if you get impatient and try drawing ritual circles in the halls again. To keep a friendly bond we usually hold a banquet afterwards made up of things everything’s cooked and it’s all got to be positively adorable. I think this should be an appropriate passtime for you in its stead, yes?” Shea wasn’t quite sure how to feel. She had a policy that she hated this place and pretty much everything in, about or related to it as an absolute antithesis to the nobler pursuits of witchcraft and enlightenment through the dark arts, but as something entered her field of vision those years of denouncing Pokemon Contests and her sister and all the things she could associate with them were pushed to the back of her mind.

It looked like a tiny Mareep standing in her sister’s palm, held up to her face. Shea’s nose parsed what it was before her eyes and brain could catch up, taking in a hit of paprika spices before taking the object in her hands: a deviled egg made in facsimile of the fluffy yellow Pokemon who’s likeness was printed on some pajamas she had at home, standing on smushed-in celery legs with an olive where it’s head should be. It was, in a word, adorable, and for once this led to a perfect solution: without a moment’s hesitation she opened up and lurched forward into her palms.

“H-hey, sis, wait a s-” Kait cringed as she saw her sister cock back, chewing with her now-empty palms exposed. “Hmmmh, what, going to scold me?” she growled, only for a shaky little hand to offer a second one. “I was more concerned about the toothpicks that must have been inside but um, that’ll digest, probably.” Kait nervously stammered out. She couldn’t even finish her sentence before the next morsel was completely consumed. With that, Kait knew what she’d awoken, the dead and empty look in her sister’s eyes that of a fugue she’d step into, that of a girl who harbored a gaping abyss in her gut with no qualms over how she filled it. 

As more and more sheep were sent to slaughter Shea only picked up the face, her gaze darting around with the intent of an apex predator to feed herself. Kait handed off the snacks to her sister one-by-one, unintentionally getting quite a show of how her sister could tip her head back and toss each Mareep down to its final destination, becoming nothing but a small bulge in the Hex Maniac’s throat in its final moments. She jumped, her hand going to the platter and realizing it empty, Shea only momentarily occupied by using both hands to send the final duo of Mareep to their doom down her throat.

“Finished already, dear sister? Let’s ge-” Kait was roughly aside as her sibling, breathing heavily pushed through to the next segment of the table, a wide tray of pressed candies, the honey and sugar hexagons sporting lines in their centers so each trio resembled a Combee. Without hesitation Shea proceeded with cramming them down her throat, missing the artistry and most of the taste as she shoveled down the treats like she was trying to fill an existential pit gouged from years as a NEET. “Oh, those, you know, Lotte hardly tries when making those, she won’t miss a couple dozen, she, uh…” Kait watched with a mix of awe and fear as it became clear her sister wouldn’t need any prodding from her to continue the onslaught on the snacks her cohorts and rivals had produced.

Shea, meanwhile, lapsed entirely into her own world, it felt like she was a woman possessed, which of course, was an absolute win to the likes of herself, gnashing through the sticky semi solids with an efficiency that’d make a Munchlax unsettled. The glistening tarts and their cloying ingredients tried valiantly to glue her jaw shut to no effect, barely slowing the onslaught of a whole hive’s worth of Combee, their final legacy being a badly stifled belch from the all-devouring monster as she rolled her jaw and scanned the hall for her next victim.

Her eyes fell to the room’s far wall: a towering layer cake. As she lurched forth she felt a slight tug of resistance, enough to get her attention and stop to see her sister tugging at her dress with all of her strength. “Hey, now now! I made that one special, and knowing how much you love my cakes think of how much everyone else will!” Kait pleaded, her face all the more wry as she couldn’t detect any human response off of her sister. “O-or, yanno what, eat everything BUT that? Pl-please? Look over there, Shea!” she thrust her arm to the right without looking to where she pointed, sighing as it finally urged the towering glutton to change course.

Normally a Wynaut, even if an untrained baby could famously take a solid hit and deal it back in a way that’d make predators think twice about a second attempt but the gelatin facsimiles set out on display, each upright and grinning a smile of meticulously placed food coloring couldn’t hope to do the same, their squishy nature just meaning they were even easier dumped down Shea’s maw to stain her hands blue and add to the swell within her dress. Her heavy breathing was accented by steady, measured burps, the rampant scarfing she’d performed so far packing plenty of air into her stomach, space that was sorely needed and if she had her way, certain to be filled. 

“See, my friends aren’t all bad, Shea, at least there’s something about them you can come to enjoy.” Kait sidled up beside her sister, their height difference giving her easy access to Shea’s belly, her small, articulate hands delicately pressing in against it, immediately being answered by the sound of the Hex Maniac’s disturbed innards and a wet belch. Shea herself couldn’t be bothered to stop her gorge just because her little sister was getting a little rough with her gut, though, her eyes sharp and intense while tipping back the tea plates and sending each gelatin mold straight down her throat, each causing a generous bulge that slimmed down with the flexing of her internal muscles to shunt them down to the other contents of her belly.

Shea finally settled into a steady rhythm, snatching up cute and sweet treats and scoffing them down with reckless abandon to fill the feeling of emptiness in her gut that persisted even as her top strained against her gut and the curves she’d earned by filling it so frequently. With her uninterrupted access to those craving-killing sweets with her sister enabling and urging her on the minutes were quick to pass, being a haze of swallowing until a shrill beeping finally cut off the indulgence.

“Ah, looks like that’s my cue to leave, dear sister!” Kait pressed a button on her Dedenne wristwatch to silence the alarm. She got up onto her toes to pat the top of Shea’s belly “I’ll be back in just a few after the judging happens and we can finish everything all together, right?” Shea didn’t fully parse what was being said so much as recovering from the strain as her packed stomach sloshed, becoming tender to the touch of even her little sister. “Mnngh, sure, whatever.” she wasted no words on her sister when her mouth could be opening wide to messily cram a quartet of Hoothoot cake pops into herself, barely getting them past her teeth and dragging the sticks out to chew. 

Her jaw worked for all it had to crush the imitations of cute Hoenn fauna and send them to die with their ungodly adorable friends in her gut, any tiredness or fullness pushed to the back of her mind. Even without Kait there to speed things along she was a font of dread and despair, an engine of destruction bent on banishing every last one of these sickeningly sweet morsels down to hellish bowels figurative and literal for their insolence of existing! She tipped her head back and strained against the mass of soft and sugary bread, eyes tearing as they lodged firmly within her and her face reddened. With a last push the spheroid owls were no more than a memory and the feeling of air rushing back into her system felt like a second wind, these fairy types could try with their little tricks to overcome her but like death she was an unstoppable inevitability!

The Wailmer macaroons were met with a sphere more impressive in size and scale than they could ever hope to evolve to: Shea’s gut, groaning as it worked overtime to pump the sugary sweets from her stomach into her intestines in a desperate bid to ease its stretched overfilled state. Even as the bulky shaped cookie sandwiches filled her entire palms she braved through double-fisting the beasts. Their saccharine scheming wouldn’t go unpunished so long as she was standing! Shea lurched, a powerful belch pushing its way up and out of her as she tried to take another bite. As much had been coming up during her gorge this felt...sickly. She shuddered, something inside of her shifting. 

Not now, she couldn’t quit when she’d nearly decimated these stupid, showy, cutesy baked goods all of her dumb sister’s prissy friends thought so highly of themselves for making! Shea shut her eyes tightly and set to shoving the soft sweets down her throat with abandon, a sudden belch and loud, angry gurgle punctuating many of her short breaks between bites as once more she slipped into that trance-like state of devouring. 

Kait finally returned with the sound of the banquet hall doors slamming open, her calm, gentle smile sunken into a scowl that she set upon Shea who was presently shaking to support herself with one hand on a table and barely managing to shovel Coffee Cakes in novelty Crustle tins into her mouth with the other. Her eyes were distant and glassy, more so than usual, even, the washed out rainbow of stains from food her broad rack had intercepted citing the main cause for her state. “Alright, Shea, you can eat the cake.” Kait stepped through the doors to let them shut behind her, taking in the sight of her nauseated sibling. “Ri-huraaap, right, I… think actually I might, uh…” Shea swallowed hard, both trying to hold back the consequences of overstuffing herself and seeing her sister’s sharp gaze as she stood before her.

“What, you want me to believe that you’re full? Don’t lie to me, hurry it up, I want the whole thing gone, those...those HACKS don’t deserve my cooking.” Shea, still trying to steady herself was able to make out something in the Fairy Tale Girl’s shaking hands: a blue ribbon with the number two on it, a pit in her stomach overriding the sickening feeling of fullness due to her brain putting together her situation. “Erh, r-right, absolutely, sis!” she stuttered, her demeanor changing suddenly and dramatically as she strained to hook her hands under her belly and shift her bulk over to the table where her last trial lay.

White as a ghost and nearly a third as tall as Kait was herself, Shea’s heartbeat sped up in the face of such an adversary. There was no more arrogant bravado to fuel her glutting, just fear as every glance confirmed Kait right behind her, seething. Not wasting time with pleasantries any more than she already had as she reached for a handful. “Come on! Not like that, you know we only have a few minutes!” Kait barked, getting an undignified little squeak of a response out of Shea. Defeated, she placed both hands on the table and took a deep breath before diving in.

Normally she’d do terrible things, like letting Kait brush her hair or watching a televised Pokemon contest for a few minutes in exchange for some of her sister’s cakes but now the mingling tastes of vanilla frosting and almond sweetness were only able to minorly ease the difficulty of her task. She hardly had to chew the sizable pastry as each mouthful was as much a vague, soft mass as the last, each joining part of another in her mouth as she messily swallowed.

Only pausing to turn her head and vent some of the air packed into her gut Shea still couldn’t manage a pace that satisfied her sister, fingers prodding into her side painfully, swollen out as it was. “Hurry it up, Shea! You don’t want to see me when I’m mad!” Kait persisted, even as her awkward mess of a sister whimpered and continued forcing herself to chomp through the layers of frosting and cake. Her long legs might have helped prop her up but nothing short of a ladder could help keep her gut from pressing into the table now. With pressure inside and outside of her stomach she was forced to be painfully aware of each throatful that entered it, sensing the way it forced the muscle to stretch and displace other morsels of different densities around.

Sick, overfull and seeing white in all directions she continued as best she could, taking heavy gasps between bouts of rapid bites and large swallows. Surely if she wasn’t already dead she would be soon, she assumed. “Geez, what do you have this huge gut for if you can’t put it to use once in a while!?” The continued jabs from Kait kept her going and aware that she wasn’t in a horrible underworld yet, just the closest approximation. Destroying one of the few things she truly loved in this world, fearing the wrath of the person who scared her most in life and failing at one of the things she was best at. The psychological strain was too much for the awkward mess, or rather, the taut fullness that’d pulled her long dress nearly up past her thighs was finally proving too difficult to manage as finally Shea whited out!

“Oh wow, no need to get mad at us just because stuffing that hog of a sister is the only thing you’re best at, Kaitlyn!” “Eww, she’s all dirty, is she even alive, all face-down like that?” “Ohohohoho, Kait, looks like we finally got to see you fall from grace, you and that...other girl you keep around. You should really keep that freak on a leash, you know!” Shea was shaken back to consciousness by the sounds of voices, lots of voices. She slowly picked herself up, sharp pains in her abdomen and the sight of a nearly eaten wreck of cake remains helping her piece together where and when she was.

“H-hey, you leave Shea out of this! You all, uh, you made me do this, you know!” Shea could hear Kait weakly fire back, the Hex Maniac righting herself into a wobbling stance to see a half dozen girls, all dressed up like colorful princesses, ganging up on HER colorful princess of a little sister. “Yeah, yeah, because you’ve gotta spend all day taking care of this animal you can’t spare the time to groom your Pokemon as well as we do, we get it.” began another round of insults, Kait looking red in the face and tearing up as her attempts to speak were repeatedly cut off.

Surely it was these girls’ behavior and not the churning contents of her stomach making the feelings of sickness and pain in her gut, she couldn’t abide this! This was so like the types that’d align themselves with fairy types, sweet and cute and gross on the surface but vicious the moment they have an opportunity. She wiped off her face on her sleeve, clumsily lumbering up beside her sibling. She had to defuse this somehow, sure, she had a towering three feet of intimidating height and a still-jostling middle to prove she could swallow any two of the girls if she so wanted but she needed to say something, not just something, the exact right thing. She took a deep breath and drew their attention.

“MY BODY IS A GRAVEYARD, I KILL EVERYTHING I EAT AND EAT EVERYTHING I KILL, I-HURRARRP I-I AM A TOOL OF IMMORTAL WILL.” she bellowed at the small girls, blinking to take in their response. Shea couldn’t parse why a soft-bodied amazon, elegant clothes caked in frosting could elicit such stares of confusion from them, about to stutter to find something else to say when Kait chimed in. “Y-yeah! You harpies don’t deserve my artistry anyway! Not even Shea is impressed by your work!” a few of the short trainers recoiled, the looks of shock and disgust on their face only furthered, giving Shea plenty of time to think of how to add to this. “S-she’s right! Y-braaahp-you filled macaroons with icing, totally not impressed!”

The two made their way to the doorway, keeping up their verbal assault as they matched each other’s pace. “And really, I don’t even want a first place medal if it’s by judges that think a ribbon twirling act with a Kirlia is the height of performance art! I mean, how tacky can you be?” Kait now bore a wide grin, letting her vitriol spill to the sound of several gasps. One of the few well-to-do girls not in total shock cut in “You can’t just get away with saying that!” Kait looked up to Shea, taking the taller girl’s hand as they passed through the doorway. “Just try and stop us then!” Shea called back into the disarrayed banquet hall as she and her sister both left, the sound of tittering Fairy Tale Girls drowned out by Shea’s sloshing belly as it led the way for both girls by several inches.

“Sssso, Shea, um...thanks for standing up for me there. I guess we’ll have to find another club for me to do contests in, maybe this is a sign I should try a major or something.” Kait bobbed her head around, trying to look Shea in the eyes with the larger girl’s stomach and chest both in the way. “Pffsh, as long as you don’t gotta drag me to it. Well, maybe once in a while, just on a condition.” Kait cocked her head to the side “Well, I definitely owe you so I don’t see why not.” “When we get home, can you make another cake just like that one? I almost finished it but I just know I could if I tried.”


End file.
